Mythology
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: Do you know what its like to fall in love with someone who seems to take an interest in your 13yr old sister? How about the fact that he kills ur kind for a living, or the fact that he's 21yrsc old!I'm going to murder the stupid beauty...
1. Along comes Emily

**Along comes Emily**

On the outskirts of River Banks, the tiny Honda trotted along the road, slowly and edgily squirting away from any oncoming cars on the tiny two way road. Speedily, yet oddly slowly the rain outside poured, winding and dripping against the wind shield. Thunder and lightning shattered into pieces in the sky, screeching loud enough to out sound the CD player playing. No thanks to the storm, the radio was not working.

"Come on." I groaned. Outside, almost completely covered in fog, idled over twenty cars. All of them waiting impatiently for the red light to change at the intersection. Idling in a school lot, with a storm brewing wasn't exactly ideal when you're running late to pick up your thirteen year old sister who had absolutely no choice but to stand in the rain for half an hour. But as I pulled into my usual waiting spot for her to come, I'm surprised to see that she wasn't there. After waiting ten minutes, someone's small hand knocks on the window, and an equally small petit face leans down, breathing cold breathe onto the glass.

"Your Emily's sister yes?" she drawled in her southern accent. I nodded. "Emily was sent to the office about a half hour ago, something about a fight with some pink haired person. Mr Swat was gunna take her home, but she refused to tell anyone where she lived. Mr Derek's with her at the moment."

Giving my thanks, I pulled out of my usual spot and drove around the bend to the back of the school, closer to the office.

'_Another fight, just great. I swear when I get my hands on h-'_I walked into the office, ignoring on the faces that turned my way and froze. Sitting in a grey plastic chair holding an ice-pack to her head was my sister. Her usual spirited brown eyes were closed; tear marks escalade down her cheeks, various amounts even on her button down blue shirt, that's missing around four buttons. Three scratch marks were grazed into her pale skin, and her strawberry blonde locks were sprayed in a wild mess around her head. All in all, Emily looked like hell.

Next to her, a young man around my own age sat, trying to talk her. Just a comforting gesture, not a lovey-dovey couple, cause then I would have had to kill him. He was way too old for her. And way too dangerous looking. Black hair, blue eyes, biker jacket, combat boots, tattoo on his left arm which spread down his exposed chest, and leather pants. A biker.

Emily had better tastes then that.

"I swear, she started it." Emily whispered when I stood in front of her, startling the biker who looks like he hadn't heard her speak, and she probably hadn't until now.

He looked up at me, blinking as if he hadn't heard me walk up.

"Yeah, who was it this time?" I crossed my arms, eyebrow raised. I had a right to be slightly irritated, considering that last time it was Ness, and the time before that it was Jenny, and the time before that it was Riley... and so on.

"Miranda insulted Mother and Father, I couldn't just stand there and let her talk about them like that!" Emily fumed. I breathed out, rolling my eyes. When wasn't someone insulting my family? Especially Miranda. Both the girls had had plenty of fights, enough for a four hour movie if it was all filmed. See, our Mother and Father went missing to the human world about three or so years ago. Only, I knew better. They were taken away but the Comporadorous Court for Vampires. During the nineteen years of my life my parents had fought for the rights of Vampires, requesting that we slowly let humans let known that we existed, of course, the Royal Court of Comporadorous disagreed and hunted down all members of the elite group of Thoradous, the Right fighters. Three members of Thoradous remained, Uncle Vincent, who regularly visited us to make sure we were still breathing, or in retro-spec, still remaining on the light side Mantrax, instead of being dragged down to the darkest halls of dark side Mantrax to be executed or throw to the wolves, literally. Mantrax meant Earth in Vampire society and in Mantrax there were two sides, the light and the dark. The light side, Thundux, consisted of humans and hunters. The dark side, Portrex, consisted of Vampires and the rare monstrous Wolves.

While under the vowel of Doros, the Vampire society legacy, you had to behave appropriately, meaning you had to follow all the rules and laws, to survive. Thoradous went against this and as punishment, they were dragged away and nobody knew what happened to them. Three years ago this happened to my parents, and both Emily and I had been running for our lives, the only safe route we could take was relied on by my visions, and that only come at the last moment before the vampires arrive to hunt the city. Thus the reason why we try to gravitate in the most populated of cities.

Of course, being in populated cities didn't make it all the much better, because more the humans comes more Hunters. The Hunters probably warrant more than half this city, and for all we know they could all be occupying this building as we speak. Although we don't fear the hunters as much as our own society, we had to be careful, because they were just as deadly when their ready to strike. For now, we gave no reason for any to attack, whether or not they knew we were here or not, and by some looks we've been receiving, they had _definitely_ noticed we were here. Of course, Emily knew nothing of this. All she knew was that we moved a lot and that our parents had gone missing. Like any other human, she was clueless. Except she wasn't human, but she didn't crave blood or death, like other vampires did. And me? Well, I just had a hell of a lot of control.

"You need a lot more control then this Emily." I said sternly. "You can't go around fighting any person who so much as speaks a word about Mother and Father. Besides, they are only edging you on Em, how would they know _anything_ about our family if neither of our parents is around?"

Understanding flashed across her ruined face before fury replaced it.

"Why do you always take _their_ side?" She yelled at me, standing up quickly. The man next to her gaped at her, while I stood there, holding an emotionless facade. "Always! You always take their side, not your own blood. Do you hate me so much that you have to always go against me? We move all the time and you don't tell me anything! What if Mum or Dad came back to one of our houses? What if they found us, only to find that we've moved? You ruin _everything_! I _hate _you."

She pushed me, before quickly running out of the building and leaving me gaping after her. I moved out of my awkward stance, thinking repeatedly, _denial, denial, denial._

"Guess she just needed someone to take her venom out on?" A rough voice chuckled behind me. I scratched my head, trying to shake how ridiculous and embarrassed I was feeling. I moved back a few steps and just dropped into a chair, one that seemed awfully close to scary biker man.

"What to do, what to do..." I sigh.

"Well, you could always go after her and get lost in the brewing storm, or you can sit around and wait for her to come back on her own, either way, you'll be following a lost route." Way to put it simple darling.

So for the next few hours I sat in the office, while the power shortage blocked any resemblance of light out, and a biker sat next to me singing 'hallelujah' under his breath, sometimes making short pointless talk.

Now try answering this, why was a teacher names Mr Derek sitting next to me, looking like the perfect Greek god going through a tough-boy facade?

Yes, it seemed obliviously obvious to me too...


	2. The wicked has come out to play

**The wicked has come out to play.**

I woke to the sound of sobbing. I sat up quickly, almost frantically. Emily may not cry all that much, but after hearing it once, it stays wedged in your brain like a chill that can't escape.

My eyes could only just see through the darkness, and that was saying something, because vampires had heightened senses. It wouldn't fair very well for the humans.

"Em baby?" I called out softly. It was a hurt cry that she sobbed, one of fear and sorrow and hurt. My baby sister was hurt. "Baby, where are you?"

Something shimmered slightly on the left, something white and huddled against the wall not too far from the door. Quickly as I could, I stood up and almost fled to her. As soon as I was in reaching distance her tiny body was in my arms, her head sobbing onto my shoulder while she clutched the material of my shirt behind me.

"I-I didn't do anything, I swear. I just w-wondered a little too far in and t-then he was there. I tried to g-get away from him, b-but he insisted I tell him where you were. I gave him a false address, but I don't think he b-believed me, I don't know if he followed... "she babbled. I patted her hair, shushing her while Biker boy looked on with a new found interest. Her clothing was torn, her shirt completely exposing her chest and stomach, her jeans had grass and bloods stains with holes galore. Whatever caused my sister her grief must have done a number on her.

"Baby, Em, _who _did this to you?" I was going to kill the god damned-

"That'd be me. And Well, well, well, ain't little Miss Frayr Sin grown up to be a beautiful little specimen. Sorry about scarin' your little red headed chew toy there, but she was a wee bit easy to terrify." The ancient voice made me freeze. I was supposed to get visions in a time like this, what happened to those life saviours?

"George." I hissed out the name, pushing Emily behind me while she wailed. She screamed things like 'Big sharp teeth' and 'dead things' and so on. Of course, biker dude heard that and froze then took a step forward and restrained poor Emily who was ready to pound my back in with her wild emotion. Terrified wasn't the correct statement for her behaviour, it was something more.

"So you remember me?" He clucked. "Can't say the same, I had only ever heard of you from when your parents had last encountered me. Oh, what a fight they put up. I'd never thought I'd meet another Sin! But boy do those Sin's make good looking kids."

"It's Aya, not Frayr. I stopped using that name a long time ago." I growled. I was not in the mood to deal with a prosecutor of vampiric society.

"Ah, yes, Frayr Ebony Sin, Daughter of Mother Jane Mercury James-Sin and father Julian Marcus Sin, sister of Emiliza Jordan Sin. And the constitution that used to almost be your brother, Nicolas Jakob Sin, carried four month in Jane's womb. Two more months and you would have had a tiny brother to take care of. Ah, the horrors of life." He clapped. I glared at him. Emily had no idea about Nicolas. She had no idea of the vampire society and he had no right to even provide her with an ounce of clarity that would prove her beliefs otherwise. Yes, it only took six months for a vampire child to fully develop while in the womb. Little Nicolas didn't get the chance to develop, because whatever the hell they did to my mother would have had the same affect of the child. A lot of vampiric children remember what it was like to be in their mother's wombs, that's why the mothers ate food and drank drinks they agreed with, always having a minimal amount of blood on the side because it made vampiric children sick, and they sang songs and read books, and whispered sweet, sweet things to their over sized belly for six months, because many of the many that survive the birth remember what it was to be in the womb of their parent.

Unfortunately, I happened to be one of those people who couldn't remember what it was like to be subjected to that much history. Sure, sometimes I'd remember little pieces, like when my father would coo lightly to me while in my mother's womb, or when my mother would sing a lullaby to me.

I usually hated the fact that my father treated my mother harshly, yelling at her to take better control, or shaking the 'life' out of her to listen, but after they disappeared and I was stuck looking after my sister while we ran, I understood his motives. He was protective, and my mother was a little nicked in the head. She never understood that she was going to die if she made one wrong step, no matter how many times my father had to tell her that they were running for a reason, she'd never believe him. Being turned from being a human makes large deafening changes on your life style, and my mother was already messed up before she was changed, so after being through intense periods of adapting to a vampiric life, she kind of lost her plot, or most _more_ of her plot. I don't think there was a single sane bone left in her body.

In Thoradous terms, we called a change of human to vampire- Rogue. And Comporadorous terms, they called it- exhilarating, magic, life. There was no life of being a vampire, there was no hope. We had no beliefs, we had no prayers. What was the use of praying if we were doomed to the life of nothingness? To always walk the earth for eternity or to kill numerous, endless amount of people to suppress the feeling of going- theoretically speaking- Rogue. There was no god or saviour in our world. We were simply_ this_.

We don't need blood. We'd go crazy without it however, a striking hunger of death. A want so endless that if ignored for too long, you'd have absolutely no control over how many you'd kill. You wouldn't stop killing, you'd be stuck in that endless nightmare for all eternity, because that's what you had fallen to. Even the blood-born, the vampires born of two vampires like Emily and I, can fall to this. Many had fallen to this.

Emily was a little different however. Nobody had a real explanation for why she had no blood-lust, or why she didn't have the heightened senses or flexibility, okay, so flexibility was a lie, she could cartwheel and limbo with the rest of them, but that's not the point. She had no blood-lust, no vampiric senses, and she showed no anger the same quantity that vampires show. Vampires were terrifying when angry, Emily looked like a tiny mouse in comparison. This was the reason why our parents and I never told her about the vampiric community. We could shelter her from this life, and she would never have to know. And this stupid vampire was ruining _everything_.

"_How dare you!" _I growled at him, standing up and semi-circling in front of him, protecting what was mine. I side step every side step he would take, and repeat. I mimicked almost all his moves. "How dare you bring this on, why can't you damn no-life's leave us be?"

I knew it was a stupid question. We were daughters of betrayers of society; we were outcasts that threatened the vampiric kind. But if we had any injections that we would want to share with the humans, then why did we not just openly hunt if front of them? Or prove that we existed? No, instead we ran for our lives and they still chased our tails.

The vampire threatened to take a step forward instead of to the side. An open opportunity to get close to me quicker so he could get his hands on my sister. Two birds with one stone, my father would have told me. _'You're trying to distract him,'_ he'd say, his tone disapproving. '_You want to take an opening chance, he knows what your trying to do, he's a mind reader, he'd know all your moves before you can even set them in motion! You need a blind spot, don't think, just act.'_

Strategy, you always need a strategy, but when dealing with mind readers, you just need to act without thinking and hope that you catch him off guard. Visionist's, like me, were much the same, but I never learnt to control them so I could get them when I needed them, so it was pointless to me.

"Yes, pointless." George interrupted my mental rambling. I almost growled, he was too close for my liking.

'Don't you _dare_ come any closer." I hissed. He smirked, honestly, he wasn't bad looking, for an enemy. He wasn't old looking, but that doesn't justify for his age, he was probably a zillion years old. Blonde hair and black eyes. Black eyes showed his age. He was at least three centuries old. If I thought about it enough, I probably didn't stand a chance against this vampire. How we managed to out-run them for three years with just my visions was a question in its self.

"And do tell, what exactly are _you_ able to do if I do come closer?" Now I was stuck, what would I do? His smirk grew. I glared.

"I'll bloody castrate you." I clenched my teeth.

"Ouch." He rolled his eyes. Damn it all to hell. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

I gained composure, lifting my chin and glaring. My expectations were failing miserably. I was going to get us all executed here and now. There were only two things I could act to.

"Take me." I whispered. His eyebrow shot up.

"And what exactly would I be with just you? My mission was to find both of you, illuminating any- problems- on the way."

Okay, so that backfired. There was only one more, one that I knew he could never refuse.

"Then let's play a game." He looked at me, _really_ looked. See George may have been a mind-reader, but he fancied a good game when presented with a willing opponent. George never got willing opponents.

"You are challenging me." He stated. I nodded nonetheless, gulping. This was Georges' fort. He _loved _games. "Name your proposition."

I gulped. "If I lose, I'd give you myself. Emily, however, stays alive. She has no idea of anything, no has none of our traits. In return for her life and your word that you'd protect her, I will give you the Book of Marcus. If you lose, you become our ally and fight with Thoradous. We stay alive."

Either way, it was a win lose game. We were losing things yet gaining something in return.

"How how exactly does that fare for me?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"You get to choose the game and we let you live." I growled. He was quiet for a moment. Then he smiled. That smile made my stomach turn- it was revolting; it was sickening.

"Okay, agreed." He held out his hand, and warily, I shook it. "I'd like to see how far your bravery can get you."


End file.
